Alanah the Tomboy Fairy: Part 1
Part one of Alanah the Tomboy Fairy story. The Mystical Cap - Chapter One "Girls, are you ready yet?" "Coming, Mum!" Kirsty Tate shouted back. She yanked on her leather jacket, and then glanced at her best friend, Rachel Walker, who was staying with her for three weeks. "Are you ready? She asked. Rachel couldn't reply; her head was caught up in the head hole of her sweatshirt. Kirsty helped her through. "Thanks, Kirsty! Rachel panted. "I can't wait to go to the shopping centre to buy some more clothes," she went on, as she plonked herself down on the spare bed to pull on her shoes. "It'll be exciting to meet my friends there," replied Kirsty, beaming. "My other friend Connie phoned me last night, telling me that I desperately need a change of clothes. I reckon you need a change, too." Rachel giggled as she tied her shoes. "I think so as well," she answered back, bouncing up from the bed. Then she stared at her best friend right in the eye. "I wonder if we'll meet any more of our fairy friends," she added in a whisper. Ever since the two girls had met on beautiful, magical Rainspell Island during one summer holiday, they had also become BFFs with the fairies from Fairyland! The tiny, magical beings often asked the girls' for help whenever their enemy, ice cold Jack Frost and his mean goblin servants stirred up trouble. "I'm sure hope we will," Kirsty said, as they quickly brushed their hair. "I cannot wait to see if another brand new fairy will appear!" The two pinned up their hair into ponytails before hurrying downstairs to meet Kirsty's mother, who was waiting patiently for them in the front hall. She pressed their bags into their hands and ushered them into the car. Then they drove off to the village High Street. "I'll meet you at three o' clock later on," Mrs Tate called as the girls' made their towards the clothing store. "Goodbye!" "Bye, Mum!" Kirsty cried, waving and Rachel did the same. As the two girls' strod up the snaking path, they were in a hurry they didn't notice a strange dark cold shadow scurry past them into the alley. When they neared the entrance, Kirsty squealed with excitement and waved frantically. Rachel spotted a group of girls chatting to one another just inside the clothes shop, Cool Clothes. One of them had her ginger hair braided and wore a pink dress and glasses and she rushed out to meet the girls. "Hey, Kirsty! She cried, throwing her arms around her. "Good to see you, too, Connie!" Kirsty beamed, hugging her back. "This is my friend, Rachel." "Hi," Rachel murmured shyly, as Connie gave her a hug, too. "What's up?" Kirsty wanted to know, looking at Connie's friends as they entered Cool Clothes. "Why you looking so nervous?" Connie shuffled her feet anxiously. "Well," she muttered under her breath, not making eye contact, "We have ordered your new outfits. But the thing is..." Her voice trailed off. "What?" Rachel demanded. Connie glanced up and drew in a sharp breath. "Your outfits are ruined!" Chapter Two "What?!" Exclaimed both girls together in shock. "The trousers are ripped, the shirts are stained and the earrings are missing their jewels," Connie explained, beckoning the girls to follow her. "Come with me, and I'll show you!" The three girls entered the tiny dressing room areas at the back of the shop, where the clothes designer stood looking upset. There, resting on two sliver chairs with pink cushions, were Kirsty's and Rachel's chosen outfits. Rachel's had pink denim jeans with a matching denim jacket, except the sleeves were splitting at the seams and smeared with chocolate. The white and pink polka-dot T-shirt also had rips and smeared with chocolate and her NYC baseball cap was the same. Kirsty's, meanwhile, blue jacket over a black T-shirt, skinny jeans and dark baseball boots. Even Kirsty's sliver earrings were missing the jewels! "Oh." Kirsty wasn't so sure what to say. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be sewed back up and cleaned up again," Rachel tried to comfort her. "But, girls, Linda here doesn't think she'll have time to repair your outfits," Connie explained, motioning at a very sad-looking Linda. "It's true, girls," she mumbled. "These outfits took at least two hours to make, and within those hours, I also have to sew up other outfits as well! But when I returned, somebody had ruined the outfits!" Rachel and Kirsty didn't know what to say after. They were so down, they felt like crying. Their wonderful clothes looked so glamorous, and now they were spoiled. "Don't you worry, guys," Connie said reassuringly, breaking the silence. "Linda here will we be able to repair these clothes after we come back from the park. Shall we?" "I guess," Kirsty said in a small voice, shrugging her shoulders. The two girls' quietly left the small shop with Connie and her four buds in front of them. Even though Connie looked perky once more, her friends looked sad. The five must have popped to the fashion shop to ask Linda to make the girls' new outfits for them, Rachel thought. While Kirsty's friends went off to buy ice creams from a nearby ice cream van, Rachel and Kirsty sat down on a bench close to a clump of flowers. "I find it quite a shame that Connie worked so hard to find new clothes for us," Kirsty announced. "Yes. I was looking forward to trying them on, as well," Rachel agreed. Just then, they heard a faint rustling sound. Kirsty clutched at Rachel's arm and jabbed a finger at the flowers beside the bench. They both peered a little closer... to their delight, a tiny girl, with her see through wings beating furiously, fluttered up out of the middle of a poppy! Chapter Three "Hey, there!" Called the fairy in her lilting voice. "Fancy meeting you here," she added, glancing at her surroundings. "I'm Kirsty, and this is Rachel," Kirsty told the little fairy. The fairy curtseyed politely. "Name's Alanah," she replied, shaking dirt off of her long, glossy brown hair over her shoulder. "Alanah the Tomboy Fairy." At first glance, she really did look tomboyish, wearing a blue jacket over black jeans and a purple bandana around her neck. "So, you're basically a tomboy as well?" Kirsty wanted to know. Alanah dipped her head. "Yup!" The girls' exchanged excited glances, now that their traces of disappointment had melted away. If a new fairy friend appeared so suddenly, it might mean a brand new adventure would begin! Kirsty told her what happened earlier in Cool Clothes. The fairy's eyes suddenly blazed. "Jack Frost is not cool," she told the girls', "You see, I own three magical objects make sure that various types of tomboys have the greatest fun. Unfortunately, Jack Frost didn't think so. As always, he thinks everybody's fun and games is rotten," she explained, twirling her wand. "He thought that tomboys were just boys stuff anyway; he's too silly to realise that girls can as well." "So he took your objects and bought them here?" Rachel asked. "Yes. In fact, he'd thought his trouble making goblins are the coolest creatures in Fairyland, and he passed my items onto them," Alanah answered. "Now, those lot are on the run, desperate to keep my objects from me." She stared up at the girls' with wide eyes. "Girls, can you help me save my precious objects?" Chapter Four Rachel and Kirsty looked at each other with shining eyes. Despite what happened earlier on in Cool Clothes, they were thrilled to be starting another fairy adventure. "We'll do anything to help you rescue your objects," Kirsty added. Alanah was so cheered by the news, that she done two backflips in mid-air! "Thanks so much, girls!" She grinned. "We should start searching for my first object." "What is it?" Rachel asked curiously. "It's my baseball cap," Alanah explained, "without it, I can't make sure that your brand new outfits can be great again!" Just then, there was a shout and the two girls' looked up to notice Connie coming towards them, carrying two enormous ice creams in her hands. Alanah quickly zipped inside the pocket of Rachel's bag, folding her wings neatly behind her back. "Here you go," Connie murmured, passing Kirsty and Rachel an ice cream each. "I bought you these. Catch you later, Kirsty!" "Bye!" Kirsty called, as Connie and her friends away. "Mmm, delicious," Rachel mumbled, licking her vanilla and chocolate ice cream. "But we'd better keep a look out for those goblin trouble-makers, Kirsty." As the girls' strolled through Wetherbury Park, with Alanah still safely hidden away inside Rachel's bag, they kept an eye out for Jack's servants. You'd never know when they were going to suddenly appear! Just then, Kirsty's eye got caught by some boys playing a cricket game nearby. There were about five to six members of the team, all wearing ice-blue coloured T-shirts, trousers and one even wore an old helmet. But the way the boys arms were green and so were their large, pointy noses gave Kirsty suspicions. "What if those boys are goblins?" She pointed out to Alanah and Rachel. "The way their skin's green is enough to make them stand out." Alanah fluttered out of Rachel's bag, and, grabbing a leaf, she hid behind it as she zoomed into the air to take a closer sneak peek at the cricket team. She gave a gasp of shock and zipped back to the girls'. "They're goblins!" She squeaked in alarm. "And I've just noticed one of them wearing my cap!" Rachel thought hard. Then a lightbulb flashed briefly inside her head. "Alanah, can you turn us two into fairies?" She went on. "If we're tiny, possibly we could fly over and snatch your baseball cap off the goblin's head!" "Good idea, Rachel." Alanah waved her wand in a wide circle. A sudden flurry of red, yellow and orange stars flew out of its tip, along with a sweet--scented breeze that gently ruffled the girls' hair. Down and down, the two girls' shrank to the same size as their new fairy friend. Gossamer, pale wings uncurled from their backs. They each done a loop-the-loop in delight. "Let's retrieve my cap back!" Alanah announced firmly, and she zoomed off towards the cricket team with the two girls close behind her. Chapter Five The three girls zipped down in front of the goblin who was about to bat. He gave a shriek of rage when he spotted them. "Fairies!" He cried in alarm. Instead of batting, he whirled around to see his mate. "Fairy emergency!" He hissed angrily at him. The other three goblins' noticed the three fairies as well. The goblin who was about to throw the ball rushed up to one of the goblins who was fielding. Snatching a black cap off his bony head, he shot across the grass in hot pursuit. His goblin friends hurried after him. "After them!" Alanah cried, and she and the two girls' flew after the gaggle of goblins. The group dashed across the field, stumbling over rocks and little mounds of mud. One of the goblins who was fielding suddenly tripped up and went head first into a shallow ditch. His mates' left him there, until the bowler goblin wrenched the cap away from the batter goblin. As the four remaining goblins started arguing about who was going to carry Alanah's baseball cap, Kirsty froze. "I've got an idea," she told her two friends. "How about if we herd the goblins into the corpse of trees at the edge of the field there? Maybe if we hold a branch back and send them backwards, we'll get the cap back!" "Kirsty, that's brilliant!" Rachel cried, clapping her hands excitedly. "The most awesome idea I've ever heard of," Alanah smiled. She flicked her wand, and the three girls' found themselves shooting forwards at top speed; ten times faster than they could fly! After appearing in the shade of the trees, the three friends settled down behind a low hanging tree branch and waited patiently for the green trouble makers to appear. "Let's put this plan into action," Alanah whispered, smiling. She tapped her wand lightly against the branch and, with a bright silvery light, the branch pulled itself back slowly. Along with Kirsty and Rachel holding the branch steady, Alanah tapped her wand against her throat and chanted a spell. "Here they come," Rachel said. "Get ready..." Kirsty held her breath as the gaggle of goblins approached. "Hiding in here was a great idea!" The girls heard one of the goblins say out loud. "No! It was MY idea!" Boasted another. "Just shut up, all of you!" Roared the third goblin, the one who was wearing the helmet. "NOW!" Kirsty, Rachel and Alanah yelled together. At once, they let the branch go, and it lashed out at the four goblins, making them all tumble backwards. Alanah added her voice. "HAND OVER THE MAGIC BASEBALL CAP!" She boomed. "AAAHHH!" Shrieked all four goblins in surprise. They clutched at each other. "Who's that? What is it?" "HAND OVER THE CAP!" Alanah repeated, and then, to the girls' delight, the goblin who had the magic Baseball Cap held it out shakily. "Take it! Just take it!" He whimpered. And with that, he and his three buddies shot away from the woods as fast as possible. With a laugh, Alanah swooped down to pick the cap up. With a wave of her wand, she turned it to fairy size and slipped it onto her head. Her fairy magic also made her voice return to normal as well. "I'm so glad I've got this back!" The Tomboy Fairy cried, hugging Rachel and Kirsty in turn. "Thanks so much for your ideas!" "It was great to meet you, Alanah," Kirsty replied, beaming as their new friend returned them to human size. "Later guys!" Alanah winked at them, before vanishing in a puff of multicoloured stars. Hand in hand, Rachel and Kirsty ran across the field back towards Wetherbury High Street. They already met a brand new fairy friend and earned another brilliant adventure. But it wasn't all over yet... Category:Stories Category:CoolStar1998's Pages Category:Fan art Category:Fan Stories